shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dabloon Island Part 5
(in the jungle on Dabloon Island) Jack: Come back here with my treasure! (he is chasing the Avalanche Pirates, but runs off in the wrong direction. Meanwhile, Dorsalo and Swamp Fox enter another part of the jungle.) Dorsalo: Ugh, I can't wait for a rematch with Rocky. Swamp Fox: Well it seems like you kinda got owned last time. Dorsalo: Because I didn't have a sword. I can't be a swordsman without a sword. Swamp Fox: That could be a problem. Dorsalo: Look! There he is! (Rocky and the Avalanche Pirates are standing nearby with a treasure chest) Swamp Fox: They've got the treasure! Dorsalo: Hey! Rocky! Give us the treasure! Rocky: Not this idiot again. Diamond Bullet! Dorsalo (dodging out of the way): I already know that attack! Swordfish Strike! Rocky: Then how about this? Diamond Blade! '''(a blade pops out of his fist and hits Dorsalo, knocking him back) Dorsalo: ARGGGH! (he falls to the ground) Rocky: And now for the finishing blow! Swamp Fox: Oh no you don't! '''Apache Barrage! Rocky: Diamond Deflect (he holds up his hands, deflecting the arrows. Swamp Fox: Watch out he's still coming! Dorsalo: Uhhhhhhhh....... Jack: Catch! (he runs out of nowhere, throwing one of his swords to Dorsalo, who leaps up, catches it, and strikes Rocky with it) Rocky: You surprised me! Dorsalo: Thanks captain, but this is our fight. Jack: Don't worry, I won't interfere. Swamp Fox: Apache Fist! (the fist-arrow catches Rocky by surprise and hits him in the face) Dorsalo: We've got him now! Fishman Style: Waveblade! (Dorsalo swings his sword in a fluid arc, cutting into Rocky) Rocky: Ahhhhhhh....... Shoot I need to focus. I can't let them beat me. Diamond Bullet (he aims at Dorsalo, but then changes at the last minute and shoots down Swamp Fox) Dorsalo: Fox! (to Rocky) You'll pay for that! Rocky: Hahahaha! Can you even touch me without that little friend of yours? Dorsalo: Fishman Style: Riptide! (Dorsalo races forward towards Rocky) Rocky: Diamond Deflect (he absorbs the hit) Rocky: Now prepare to die. Diamond Blade! Swamp Fox (thoughts): Shoot shoot shoot. I'm out of arrows, and Dorsalo needs help. I've only got one option......... Apache Shovel! (the shovel shoots out and hits Rocky, surprising him?) Rocky: What the? Dorsalo: Fishman Style: Raging Current! (Dorsalo swings the sword horizontally, cutting into Rocky) Rocky: ..............................Fine you win. The treasure is yours. (He passes out) Avalanche Pirates: Let's get out of here! (They run off with their fallen leader) Jack: Woohoo! Good work Dorsalo! You're almost as good with the sword as I am. Dorsalo: Ha! I guess if I was stronger I'd be the captain and you'd be the swordsman. But are you alright, Swamp Fox? Swamp Fox: Dude, I'm the doctor. I've already patched up my wounds. Let's grab this treasure and get out of here. Jack (opening the treasure chest): There's gems and gold coins and all sorts of things! This treasure must be worth a fortune! Dorsalo: Good, because we need a good sized ship if we want to sail the Grand Line. Jack: Then we're only one step away. Come on crew, let's buy a ship! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:Franky5